Sunrise & Moonlight
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Tomorrow was never supposed to come. Her body is a treasure map he thirsts for. She holds onto the unsolidified romance happy, and even happier when she discovers she's pregnant but its a crushing blow to discover another woman is as well and he asks her feelings about double matings, how can she refuse when tomorrow was never supposed to come, when they own each other nothing?
1. Chapter 1

_It started with a perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in_

It was a night much like this one. Dark, cold, and silent, and the stars shine like diamonds fooling all with their false sense of peace and calm.

They were not supposed to live to see the sunrise. It was that night, the same night Rin died, and the same night, Kagura warned Sesshomaru that Naraku could see all their faults and would break them all within their cracks. She had told them not to die with lies and regrets for they were not the wind like she and they would never be free to choose in death for death is cold and unfeeling and very much eternal.

It was that night when Inuyasha felt Kikyo for the last time. It was that night when Miroku and Sango finally became one after years of putting it off for fear. It was that night that Kagome carefully approached Sesshomaru as he sat with his head down mourning Rin. She reached out and touched his shoulder, and he looked up at her, and she slowly moved closer to comfort him.

He rested his forehead on her belly button as she stood between his legs,

"You could leave," He said, "Why do you stay?"

"What difference would it make if it is all to end?"

It was a genuine feeling, they could feel the dark power brewing, and they knew as they felt it that they were no match. Naraku did not fear anything. Sesshomaru may last longer than the rest but he would not win alone as much as he would like to think he would. His father died that way but he took care of things before he died. His father knew well in advance he would die. There was no denying it, death was at their door, and they would all open it because they would die trying.

Sesshomaru inhaled and looked up at her again "You do not want to be alone,"

"Do you want to be alone, if it's your last night on earth would you truly be happy just to sit here unloved and alone?" She would leave if that's what he wanted.

"You do not love me," Rin was the only one that had loved him in an innocent form.

"I care about you, and I'm just as alone as you are Sesshomaru," She was bold as she ran her fingers through his bangs "Is there another I could find for you, some other company?

"You are enough," He said looking into her eyes, "You want love, and I want passion,"

Kagome let her hand fall "I am human," It wasn't the worse offer, and he was offering her something that was on her mind. She didn't want to die, never having felt a man.

"You are a woman, and we care enough, and all we have is tonight Miko,"

"You would spend it with me?"

He pulled on her shirt bringing her face down closer to him "Misery loves company" He said "If you will have me,"

Their lips almost touched,

"No regrets?" she whispered,

"None,"

It was that night, that perfect kiss when the poison set in when dark Lord kissed the Lady of light. It was that night when his hands traced her legs before pulled in her skirt down to the ground. It was that night that he didn't care if anyone saw as he untied his own pants faster as the kiss quickened. It was that night he pulled her down and lifted her shirt; it was that night that she let him.

Her hands touched his face as their lips danced under the sparkling sky. Their naked skin connected in a dance she never knew. She trusted him enough for him to guide her, and he was turned on by her virgin ways. Her body had been more perfect than he dared to ever notice. It was that night that he truly felt how tight she was and yet how perfect she fit around him. It was that night that his hands and mouth studied her like a treasure map until it found the heat, that oh so perfect spot, and he thanks Kami that he had the chance at it.

It was that night that she moaned in womanly passion, and it was that night that he let everything go and made noises no other woman had ever pulled from him. He wasn't sure if it was her power, or her body, or what it was, but she did something for him.

He gave her the love she wanted if only for that night, and he got his passion in a fiery desire that he so wanted, if only for that night.

In every position, he could get her in, and she let him.

But as the sun started to rise on their night unseen by others he put her in the one position he was going to save for his mate. Bent over but back to chest. His hands touched her breast softly, not rushed, not hard. He kissed her neck, and then his lips went to her ears, and his thrust went on, not quite getting enough.

"I will breed you anyway if that's what you want,"

All night he spilled onto her skin,

She answered by kissing him, and he let her feel what it would feel like to have a man coat her womb with seed. It was a rush for them both, so much so he sunk his teeth into her, throwing it all to the wind because it was his male pride and his right as Alpha to claim her since he claimed her. She let him because for once she felt wanted by a man and out of all the women he could have went to on this night, he claimed her.

She bent down resting against the rock, and he pulled out just long enough to turn her to her back, letting her rest against the rock. He leaned down slowly and never moved his eyes from her as he kissed her belly button to a child who may or may not even be there, what did it matter anyway it would not have time to grow. He didn't think she was in heat anyway, but who knew with humans.

He moved up her body and kissed her lips again; he let himself love her for a moment, if only for a moment because death or not, that's all they had.

If tomorrow never came, they were glad this all they had. If tomorrow did come, well, then it would be one night of no regrets and a memory he would take with him for all times.

It was night, much like this one. It was the happiest moment of her life, much like this moment. Yet with all things with Kagome, darkness was there to remind her that her gift of love was also a curse. For she loved too much and dived too deep just like the stars above, it was a false peace, a false calm. Kagome stood there, her heaty fluttering at first with joyful glee turned into fluttered heartbreak. She could not wait to tell him the news; she had run out into the cold night with no shoes only to freeze at the sight before her.

A woman stood across from Sesshomaru, and he had his hand on her small bump, and Kagome knew instantly why the woman was there and just whose baby it was. Sesshomaru looked at her, and all she could do was smile and back away slowly from the privet moment.

After all, they were never supposed to see another sunrise when he marked her. They had never solidified their relationship; it had always been just enough. No strings, no ceremony, just some understanding that she thought was good enough. Just some understanding that they were not supposed to live and yet they had. But the cracks had been sealed, regrets were gone, lies were truths, and hearts were set free. They were stronger once they let go, and it was Naraku who never saw another sunrise. There was nothing to taint, and so he failed, and they lived. She was stuck there, and he had his honor, and so there was this unspoken connection, they just move around each other, with each other, they made it work in their own way. She didn't ask for much, and he reminded her a night behind closed doors why she was ok with never talking about it, the mark on her neck that she never bound him to. But then, there had never been another woman before.

It started with a perfect kiss on a night, much like this one, but now the poison was setting in, and the pain made the stars on this night blurry in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_Remember all the things we wanted._

It wasn't to say that they didn't almost die that day, because they did. They came very close, in fact.

Miroku had almost run out of time, and it took weeks for his whole arm to heal. The poison almost did him in. Sango had suffered multiple broken ribs and ankle and, last but not least, a blown bloody eye. Inuyasha lost a hand which he did recover in only two months' time, along with two black eyes, broken ribs, and heart. Kikyo was the only one who didn't make it; there was no saving her even if they wanted to. The jewel did not reverse anything like some of them hoped. But they were sure that she was no longer in hell.

Kagome thought she had died. The last thing she recalled before blacking out was holding the jewel, Sesshmaru flying towards her, and then an explosion. She woke seventeen hours later in an old hut. She recalled the sound of the rain on the roof, waking her.

Everyone was passed out but him.

He sat on the floor against a dirty wall just watching her. She managed to turn her head slightly as he stood up and walked to her.

"Are we dead?" She asked it was dark and cold.

He carefully leaned down and kissed her, showing her that she still had feelings and warmth, showing her they were not dead but alive. It took her by surprise, however. "Did you hit your head?" She was covered in blood, scratches, and bruises the most notable was the trail of dried blood leaving her nose. She was sure if it had not been for him, she would have died. But he healed faster than any of them, but she did see the blood on his clothing.

She asked with a hoarse voice, but then her mind went to her friends, "Where is everyone else?"

He stepped aside, and she saw them all lying around.

The next day they went West, slowly and he let them rest and heal, but when it was time to go, she had nowhere to go. The well had closed. He took her back, and nothing much else was said. He gave her a home, a life, let her come and goes and do as she pleased. She never asked, and he never said, and so this uncommon life started. They acted as they always had during the day and around others, but at night, he took pleasure in her, and she liked to pretend he actually cared. She knew quite quickly; she was around because of his honor and the mark. The mark meant he didn't have to indulge or entertain women; in all, Kagome had become a useful tool to him, and he was the hand that fed her, and so she was ok with that. Plus, the sex and his hands were enough to sustain her brain.

But she knew what was happening that she was falling for him. Hoping for his touch at night. Waiting to wake to see him in the day. Feeling happy that he didn't seem to want another. It was everything she wanted; he was everything she wanted. He was the male that none could compare to. She often found herself saying this could work.

She was well aware that the night he marked her that he wasn't asking for a lifetime, just one night because they were never supposed to see the sunrise.

He didn't have to do any of this. This was what she wanted, not what he wanted. If life or death had not happened, none of this would have happened. She would have never known him as a man; he would have never touched her; it was all based on circumstances and not a real choice — a back against the wall kind of thing.

Kagome shook her head and packed a small back for the morning journey. She hoped she could slip out without him bumping into her because she didnt want him to think she was leaving because of what she was sure was something he was not aware she saw. Sleep didn't come; the hours passed so slowly. Clouds started to form, and she knew the rain was coming, she could only hope it would stay away long enough for her to get where she was decided not to wait till dawn, he was always awake before then anyway. He did not come that night; she knew why. She made her way to the stables, her breath showing in the cool air, winter would be here soon.

"My Lady," A male bowed,

Some graced her with the title, others did not, and Sesshomaru never said anything; otherwise, neither did she. She smiled and bowed her head.

"Something I can do for you?"

"A horse please,"

The man looked over her,

"I'm going to see Inuyasha,"

"Ah, I see just you then,"

She nodded, and the horse was packed and ready within moments.

"Save travels then My Lady,"

"Thank you,"

It would take her several hours, and she made it just before the rain started to fall. Inuyasha met her in an old abandon hut. The rain reminded her of that next day. Same smell, same sound, and almost the same looking hut.

"Kagome, what are you doing here," Inuyasha rushed to hug her "Are you ok, is something wrong?"

He quickly pushed her away, holding her out at length. She knew she didn't have to say anything. His eyes drifted down, and then slowly, a hand fell to her flat tummy, and their eyes met again. "Does he know?"

She shook her head no and then told him everything.

"So, you just left?"

"I dont know what to do, how to feel?"

"You have to tell him Kagome,"

"I know that,"

He pulled away "I'm sorry I haven't come back by,"

"It's ok, I know its a little weird,"

"I dont blame you, or him, how where we supposed to know? The only definite thing was our death,"

"He doesn't own me anything Inuyasha,"

He sighed and pressed his hand to her again "You could always come here but, it is his, and he is going to want you near,"

"Do you think he is going to be angry,"

"K, bastard knows how to make a baby Kagome if he's made he's gonna have to be mad at himself,"

"Yeah, he sure does,"

"She was before you, remember that,"

"It's bad timing,"

"I know,"

Their forehead touched, "You gonna stay the night?"

"No, I'm going to move on and see Sango and Miroku,"

"Second opinion?"

She smiled "I trust you,"

"Want me to go with you?"

"No, it's ok,"

"At least wait till the rain goes away, if you get sick he will be mad,"

She smiled "Hai, ill go visit Kaede,"

Kaede didnt ask, she didnt tell and the strew was good. After a quick nap, Inuyasha helped her back onto the horse and saw her off. The rain had stopped, at least for now.

"I should have stayed with her,"

"Now ye know that's not how fate works; ye were all where ye were meant to be,"

He snorted and shook his head, but he knew she was right. If anything changed, they would all be dead.


	3. Chapter 3

_Now all our memories, they're haunted._

It started to rain again, and she tried not to cry, but it was all becoming rather depressing. Ending Naraku was supposed to be joyful. Their lives were supposed to be joyful. Inuyasha was alone. Shippo was gone training. Miroku and Sango had yet to conceive even though they thought for sure they would right away. Of course, she knew science didn't quite work that way, but still, it had been months.

They fought hard, and right and she had protected the jewel.

Even though this whole thing was one big fantasy, one big wow of a life, it was still just that, life. A pat on the back, and you made it to see another day.

By time Kagome reached the gates and slid off the horse, she was full-blown crying.

Miroku and Sango met her at the gate, and he pulled it open, and she threw herself into Sango's arms as the rain came down harder.

"Kagome?" Miroku asked,

"He's having a baby," She cried into her friend.

"Let's get her inside Sango,"

Sango nodded, and he grabbed the horse.

He quickly added wood to the fire, and Sango wrapped her in a blanket.

"Now, why dont you start over,"

Kagome looked at them, cold wet and tired "I'm pregnant,"

"Oh," Miroku seemed to calm "Is that all, you scared us,"

"Or is there something else wrong?" Sango asked as she handed Kagome hot tea.

"Is he upset?" Miroku asked,

She looked down at her tea and sniffed into it "I'm not the only one,"

"Come again?" Sango could have sworn she heard wrong,

Kagome looked up again fresh hot tears fell, and she told them just as she had told Inuyasha.

Miroku sighed heavy,

"You can stay here Kagome," Sango quickly offered,

"Of course she can, but she cant keep this from him; you dont plan on doing that, are you?"

"No, of course not I, I just dont know how to tell him, I dont know what to do?"

"It is complicated you are for all purposes, " He sighed again "His mate, intended or not," He added and pinched the bridge of his nose "So you care about him and this,"

"Of course I care,"

She wanted this baby.

"You're afraid," Sango whispered

"You have diplomatic immunity to a lot of things now Kagome," Miroku told her,

"I dont care about that," She cared about how he felt about being tied to her, she cared about how she felt about him.

"You should," He said stern then he soften "Nothing has changed, and you left before he could even come to you,"

He was right about that.

"The first thing you have to do is tell him," Miroku place a hand on her shoulder "I understand you have been content, in fact from what you say you both have been and if that's enough,-

"It was,"

"You love him," Sango said shocked,

Kagome pulled the blanket tighter "I guess so," She whispered,

"You may be worrying for nothing; it is apparent he cares for you in some capacity," Miroku was sure about that.

Kagome nodded, she just needed confidence,

"Plus you do have a diplomatic position there are things he can't do without your consent,"

"He never meant to," That was her main issue, he didn't even have to play the part, and she didn't want a forced relationship.

"But it doesn't change that fact that he did and you are his mate even if neither of you have ever addressed it," Miroku poked the fire "Perhaps its time you do,"

She closed her eyes "That's not fair to him, that's my whole point,"

"But its also not fair to you, you have to talk about it to at least resolve it," Sango added "If he wants you there, and it makes you happy, be there and be happy and if he doesn't then that just the reality of it all and you won't let that mark keep you, I know that, and you can come here," She added,

"If I left, would he take the baby?" Kagome asked,

"I doubt it, would he abandon it, no" Miroku answered,

Sango touched Kagome "Take it one day at a time and do what your heart tells you to do,"

"But dont forget, just because we were given tomorrow does not promise tomorrow," Miroku was ever the wise.

They left her to sleep that night, and Kagome closed her eyes. All of it now, everything leading up to his moment now haunted her. But in the end they were right, she had to tell him, and she had to keep her calm and poise because she had played along and agreed without words to the arrangement they had. It was too late to take it back now. He never wanted more, never asked for more.

She could leave, or she could stay.

Her hand went to her belly. She had to think about the baby, too; it wasn't its fault. Perhaps she could do this, after all, she wasn't in her time. This kind of thing was normal for this time period. But she wondered if she could. Could she be strong enough? Would she be strong enough? Perhaps at least till their child was older just as his mother had done with him.

She didnt stay either after he took Inuyasha's mother as his mate.

Kagome groaned, she had fallen into a diplomatic relationship without knowing it, without wanting to, but that's the price you pay touching an untouchable, powerful man.  
Besides, he had been good to her. She didnt want for anything. He was doing for her, why could she not also do for him.

Mutal benefit. She would just have to keep her heart out of it, at least to his face.


End file.
